


Sugoi prelude to kokoro

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Sugoi Quest For Kokoro
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Sakura-chan get her powers and how come she doesn't know anything about Ookami-chan even though she knows her. These questions are answered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugoi prelude to kokoro

It was the first day if middle school for Sakura-chan and she was goin to be late! 

Sakura opened her radiant pink eyes and looked at her alarm clock, it read 4:20 am but out her window there was already daylight  
" hmm something isn't right" she thought to herself, so she picked up her pink flip phone that was on her bedside table and opened it up to a backdrop picture of her classmate Karkat-kun and a digital clock that let her know that it was actually 7:26 am.

"Oh no! This is so WARUI!!!" Sakura yelled outloud "I'm going to be late for my first day of middle school!!" Sakura quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to put on her sailor outfit uniform that had a pink skirt and a matching pink bow on the shirt part of it. She grabbed her light blue backpack and shoved a peice of toast in her mouth and ran out the door.

Luckily, Sakura made it to school on time and found her classroom easily enough, she was an awfully shy girl so kids picked on her a lot. Especially Vriska-sama. Sakura wished that she could be strong like the super heroes she saw on tv so she could stop the evil bully's from picking on innocent people but she was weak and couldn't even stand up for herself.

After class was over Sakura was walking to lunch when she noticed Vriska-sama and her two sidekicks beating up a small white haired troll that wore a lot of light blue. Sakura didn't know what to do. She remembered her teachers saying that a bystander is part of the problem but Sakura wasnt no snitch. So she waited for the bullies to leave to talk to the poor girl.

"Hey blue girl are you okay?" Sakura asked extending an arm to the white haired girl  
"Oh uh, I guess so she answered  
"My names Sakura katana, what's yours?" Sakura asked  
" m-my names ookami kitsune." She blushed.  
"I hate vriska sama so much, she's such a bitch." Sakura said  
"Ugh tell me about it" ookami agreed  
"She's like the opposite of sugoi... Hehe" Sakura joked  
After school Sakura took ookami out for ice cream kochi and ramune and they talked about how much they hated vriska and how cool it would be if they could one day be strong enough to show her how it feels to be bullied.

After that day Sakura and ookami became best friends, even closer than best friends, and although vriska still bullied them, thu didn't care because they had each other. But one day on the last day of middle school, something happened that would change sakuras life forever.

Sakura was walking to school, it would be the last day so she didn't even bother bringing a backpack, and she saw a kawaii neko on the ground, she pet the cat and the cat spoke to her.

"I could grant you ultimate power Sakurachan" it spoke  
"Nani? How did this cat just talk??" Sakura responded.  
"In return for your love for ookami, I will grant you ultimate power so you can finally stand up to vriska" the cat said in a booming all powerful voice.  
"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked "and me and ookami are just friends... She doesn't like me back" she added  
"I am a god Sakura,I can take away the pain of your unrequited love. And give you power" the cat replied  
" that does sound pretty kakui... But I don't know" Sakura added.

Just then some asshole named sollyx showed up with a baseball bat.  
"Give me all your lunch money weeaboo, or I'll ba2h in ur 2kull." Sollyx yelled.  
"Leave me alone you gross smelly nerd!!" Sakura yelled.  
"Now would be a good time to have super powers huh?" The cat convinced.  
"F-fine" Sakura admitted shutting her eyes.

There was a rainbow glow around the cat as it stood on its hind legs and bestowed its power unto Sakura chan.  
The energy given out by this transfer of neko power was enough to melt solluxes face off. Once it was done Sakura opened her eyes to see she was In a kawaii magical girl outfit. She could hardly remember anything of what happened and the neko that gave her the power was already long gone. She looked at the time on her phone.

"Oh crap I'm gonna be late for school!!" She sprinted and made it on time. Once she got to the classroom ookami was waiting for her with a letter she was planning to give to her with all her feeling or love inside of it.  
"Ohaio, Sakura chan!" She shouted as she walked in  
"Do I know you?" Sakura said looking down at this girl she now knew absolutely nothing about.  
" haha very funny sakura chan" ookami laughed nervously.  
"What's funny?" Sakura asked, a little ticked off at this annoying girl who acts like she knows her.  
"We're best friends." Ookami adds  
"No we're not?" Sakura retorts leaving to go talk to Feferi-San.

Ookami through her love letter in the trash and went home. Next year she would be in the same highschool as Sakura but in a different class. Her love would never truly die even though she never spoke to Sakura again until episode 2 or sugoi quest for kokoro


End file.
